With the development of the semiconductor industry, three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor devices are widely explored. However, the structures of the 3D semiconductor devices including multiple stacked tiers (e.g., layers) and high aspect ratio openings (e.g., holes) extending into the tiers, as well as the techniques of fabricating such 3D semiconductor devices, present some implementation challenges.